


Sebastian Home

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: Lazy morning kisses before they've even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake upPinterest prompt 2: "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."Pinterest prompt 3: "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this..."Pinterest prompt 4: "Wait, don't pull away... Not yet."





	Sebastian Home

Fast asleep on the bed, with a protective dog cuddled up to her side, and unaware of a new presence.

-

The snoring dog, wakes up to the sound of a key turning.

\--

The dog gets up from the bed and runs to the front door.

-

The human barely moves, with all the ruckus of barking, keys dropping, and things getting knocked over.

\---

The dog returns to the bedroom. She's barking happily at someone else.

-

"Shhhh!" The person chuckles.

-

The dog jumps on the bed, barking louder in protest of being shushed.

-

"Hey! I said hi to you already..." The person sighs.

-

The dog stands over her sleeping human, she growls playfully, and she doesn't allow her human to be disturbed.

-

"Really?" The person huffs, resting their hands on their hips.

-

The dog growls and wags her tail.

-

"Do I have your permission to wake her?" The person asks.

-

The dog sits on the bed, resting her front paws on her sleeping human.

-

"I promise I just want to say hello. She looks too comfortable to make her get up." The person tries to reason.

-

The dog lies down across her human's back.

-

The person sits on the side of the bed.

-

The dog watches the person.

-

The person shakes their head, and they pat the dog's head.

-

The sleeping human isn't disturbed by the dog's weight on her.

\---

_The person leans down towards the sleeping person. Giving them a tender kiss, that wakes them up._

_-_

"Mmm **_whatever it is, I didn't do it_**." The sleeping person mumbles.

-

The person laughs and they sit up.

-

"Oh it's you." The sleeping person sighs.

"Thanks, I missed you too." The person shakes their head.

-

The sleeping person giggles, and they refuse to open their eyes.

-

"Winter wouldn't let me wake you." The person states.

"That's because we fell asleep, waiting for you Sebastian." The person mumbles. Reaching behind their back to pet their dog.

"Sorry, I tried to come home last night." Sebastian sighs.

"What time is it?" The sleeping person asks.

"6 at night." Sebastian says.

"Fuck." The sleeping person mumbles.

-

Sebastian laughs.

\--

"I don't want to get up." The sleeping person mumbles.

"I promised Winter, I wouldn't make you Autumn." Sebastian smiles.

"Good." Autumn sighs.

"You know, **_you're so cute when you're half asleep like this..._** " Sebastian chuckles.

"Either lie with me, or get out." Autumn snorts.

-

Sebastian squeezes on the bed next to Autumn. He lies facing her, Autumn's lying on her stomach (taking up most of the bed), and Winter is still lying across Autumn's back.

\---

Sebastian can't help but kiss Autumn.

-

Autumn doesn't return the kiss, while she tries to remain asleep.

\--

Sebastian starts to pull away from Autumn.

-

" ** _Wait, don't pull away... Not yet_**." Autumn whines, reaching for Sebastian's shirt.

-

Sebastian smiles as he puts his arm around Autumn's shoulders, he scoots as closely as he can to her, and Autumn holds onto Sebastian's shirt.

\----

"How was your day?" Autumn asks.

"Miserable." Sebastian shrugs.

"Why?" Autumn furrows her brow.

"I really missed home." Sebastian sighs.

"I doubt that." Autumn says.

-

Sebastian leans forward to kiss Autumn.

-

Autumn tries fighting her smile.

-

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Much. I've. Missed. Home." Sebastian says between kisses.

-

Autumn pulls away as she laughs.

-

Sebastian smiles as Autumn opens her eyes.

\--

Autumn looks Sebastian in the eye, she rests her hand on his cheek, and she studies his face.

-

"What?" Sebastian asks, furrowing his brow.

"You're home." Autumn states. "This is just a house we live in. But you... You are my home."

-

Sebastian smiles.

-

Autumn giggles as she closes her eyes.

-

"You're my home too." Sebastian smiles, as he kisses Autumn again.

-

Autumn happily returns his kiss.

\--

Winter whines with a huff, and she hits Sebastian with her paw.

-

The humans pull away, both laughing.

-

"You're home too my Winter!" Autumn scratches Winter's head.

-

Winter wags her tail.

-

"We aren't complete without you." Sebastian says, as he kisses Winter's head.

-

Winter licks Sebastian's face.


End file.
